


@Arachnidman

by soft_cactus



Series: The Spider mystery [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers on Twitter, Hero Quentin Beck, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cactus/pseuds/soft_cactus
Summary: Peter, being sleep deprived and tired, creates a Twitter account for Spider-Man.





	1. Do a flip

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

Okay so... hi I'm Spider-Man nice to meet you

_**sksksksk **@anioop_

How are you verified

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

Well, I am Spider.Man, that's how

_**petition for shrek 5** @dadplscomeback_

proof it.

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

Ok, but what do you want

_**Pictures of the NYSL** @newyorkskyline_

just post a video of yourself swinging or smth

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

[video of Spider-Man swinging across New York rambling about being on Twitter]

_**Pictures of the NYSL** @newyorkskyline_

Omg can you swing me ontop of a building so I can get the perfect picture?

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

sure lol

_**Pictures of the NYSL** @newyorkskyline_

Thanks I love you

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

Aw, I love you too

_**dad pls come back** @ponytucana_

So are we just going to accept this or will this be a huge deal?

_**Dimension dude** @Mysterio_

Oh believe me, with spidey nothing is not a huge deal. He is a chaotic mess

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

love you too bro

_**Dimension dude** @Mysterio_

Welcome to twitter :)


	2. Spider-Man is a godfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man is now a godfather and helps give the public back

_**Arachnid Man **@Spider-Man_

Ok so when did y'all think of telling me that I am a godfather?

_**Dimension dude** @Mysterio_

W-What...

_**Arachnid Man **@Spider-Man_

A couple from NYC declared me godfather to their child and I didn't know! The child is two!

_**Tin Man** @TonyStark_

I'm getting my lawyers on it right away.

_**Arachnid Man **@Spider-Man_

What? No! That so cool, I have a godson!

_**Dimension dude** @Mysterio_

Any particular reason why they chose you though?

_**Arachnid Man **@Spider-Man_

Yeah, I'm awesome!

_**Dimension dude** @Mysterio_

We been knew sis

_**Arachnid Man **@Spider-Man_

Did you just-

_**Dimension dude** @Mysterio_

I do listen to your rambeling sometimes

_**Tin Man** @TonyStark_

So no lawyers?

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

No lawyers.

_**sparkle sparkle hoe** @Sunshineflower_

Are you even baptized? Or are you an atheist?

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

For my godsons sake I chose not to answer your question.

_**sparkle sparkle hoe** @Sunshineflower_

So you're an atheist but don't want to say it because you have a godson.

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

I am legally not allowed to answer that question

_**Dimension dude** @Mysterio_

Spidey rn:

[don'tbesuspicious.gif]

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

Excuse you, I am not the one who has a golden, blinking armor and shoots green lasers

_**Dimension dude** @Mysterio_

No you just have a red, black spandex suit and constantly shout while swinging. Totally unsuspicious.

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

Stop exposing me!

_**I'm a boss ass bird** @Hawkeye_

Seriously? Who would trust this idiot with a child lol

_**Spidey is bae** @biggestspideyfanthereis_

Only because he is better than you you don't have to hate on him!!!!

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

Whoa calm down, he is kidding. But he is also right. I'm an idiot

_**What you looking at?** @BlackWidow_

rt

_**Tin Man** @TonyStark_

rt

_**Old Man** @SteveRogers_

rt

_**Angry jelly bean** @DrHulk_

rt

_**I'm a boss ass bird** @Hawkeye_

rt

_**Dimension dude** @Mysterio_

rt

_** the real bird** @SamWilson_

rt

_**Tonys first science child** @Harleyspotatogun_

same

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

Stop bullying me!

_**Dimension dude** @Mysterio_

Ok but like can you say his name or is that like top secret to protect his identity?

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

Nah man just the first name won't bring any harm (I hope). His name is Miles and he is my son

_**Tin Man** @TonyStark_

I thought your godson??? Do we need to have the talk??????? (Also, my lawyers are ready to protect your GODson)

_**Dimension dude** @Mysterio_

[heisspeakingthelanguageofgods.png]

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

Mr. Stark, what's it with you and lawyers?

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

I'm so proud of you @Mytserio

_**bored Lawyers** @StarkIndustriesLegalteam_

Ever since he isn't in a lot of controversies anymore he is bored and wants us to give literally any case he can find because he is only allowed to pay is if we are actively working for him.

_**Arachnid Man** @Spider-Man_

Wait I have an idea, gotta text Mr. Stark


End file.
